


What We're Fighting For

by innertimetraveldetective



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS November fluff bingo 2020, Agents of fluff, Baking, Being carried, Bobbi carries Daisy back home, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute notes, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Grief, Hugs, I really don't think day 5 counts as fluff, I'll try to update everyday in November, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Nail Polish, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Post-Episode: s03e05 4722 Hours, Sleepy Cuddles, Snowball Fight, Soft!Simmorse, Stargazing, Touch-Starved, as in, but Will isn't a thing, but like, fluffy morsecode, idk how to tag this, sleepy Daisy, sleepy mornings, stealing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innertimetraveldetective/pseuds/innertimetraveldetective
Summary: Drabbles and shorts for November fluff prompts from @agentsofchallenges on tumblr.Most recently...Day 15- Philindaisy + dancingDay 16- MayBobbi + waking up togetherDay 17- Philindaisy + snuggling (the fluffiness of this is up for debate, but there is snuggling)
Relationships: Agent Piper/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons, Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Bobbi Morse/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May/Bobbi Morse, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 90
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	1. Fitzskimmons + sleepy cuddles

The end credits finally appeared on the screen, the familiar theme tune starting up. He so desperately wanted this moment to last forever, surrounded by their warmth, their happiness. Fitz smiled to himself, pulling their blanket tighter around the three of them. Daisy was resting in his arms, he kissed her forehead lightly, his stubble scratching her face. Jemma was practically on top of Daisy, their limbs intertwined comfortably, both women half asleep.

“I love you both.” he said quietly as he kissed Daisy lightly, smiling fondly as she buried her head further into the couch, pulling Jemma further into her chest. 

“Love you too, babes.” She murmured sleepily into Jemma’s neck, making the smaller woman giggle a bit, leaning her head back into Daisy, her breath tickling her neck. 

“Count me in on that.” Jemma said dozily as he kissed her cheek, smiling at his girls as they buried themselves further into each other, Daisy wrapped around Jemma like a little koala. He took a photo of them, knowing he'd treasure it, this peace, this bliss that they’d found for themselves, that they’d fought for so hard. 

Daisy smiled to herself, holding Jemma close to her chest, listening to Fitz’s steady heartbeat behind his chest. She wanted this forever, just them, all sleepy and happy, she was perfectly content to stay here with the woman she loved in her arms, to sleep peacefully with her, to savour every moment she had with her; she was content to sleep in Fitz’s arms, for him to hold her and for her to hold Jemma.


	2. Fitzsimmons + baking cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Maveth (no Will) in which Fitz and Jemma bake cookies together.

Fitz wasn’t quite sure how to pose the question. It had always been a tradition at The Academy, to make Christmas cookies on the 16th, but things were different between them now, frostier. She’d only been back from Maveth for a day, and he didn’t want to burden her, or bother her, and he knew she needed to rest. Bobbi had told him to stop focusing on what things had been and start looking forward, creating new traditions. He wanted to listen to her, to build something new with Jemma, but who’s to say that something new couldn’t include Christmas cookies on the 16th?

He stood outside her door, trying to get himself to knock. He wanted to make her happy, for her to be okay again. What if this didn’t help? Just as he was going to knock, the door swung open, she was standing there in his jumper, eyes tired.

“Fitz! Hi.” Jemma said, surprised to see him. 

“Uh, Jemma, hey, I was… Well I was just w-wondering if you maybe y-you wanted to bake cookies with me? You know, like b-back at the academy?” He asked, his heart racing. She took a second to reply before hugging him tightly.

“I’d like nothing more, Fitz.” She nodded. She wanted him back, she wanted to be what they were, but inside she knew, if she was being honest with herself, that some part of her was still on Maveth; they could never be the same again because she would never be the same again.

“Okay, great, are you good now or do you want to do it later?” He asked.

“I need to go to the lab right now, so would it be too much trouble to do it later? Maybe at 3?” She said thoughtfully, feeling a little guilty that she couldn’t right now. He nodded, going back to his bunk. He was going to make it as easy as possible for her, so there were no distractions.

When Jemma wondered to the kitchen at 3 as promised she found it different. The blinds were drawn, the lights were a soft orange rather than their usual harsh white, it was colder than usual. When she’d first gotten back the heat on Earth had been hard, making her sick. She was surprised he’d remembered. 

She didn’t know this, but he’d turned vibrate off on his phone, turned the harsh ping of the microwave off, and made sure that no one would come in. He just wanted this to be nice for her, for both of them.

“Right, do you want to get started then?” He asked, pulling some flour out of the cabinet (it usually squeaked; he’d fixed it). She nodded and got the stupid American measuring cups out of the cupboard, at a loss for words at what he’d done for her. He was gentle with her, his voice low and calm, he laughed lightly, his smile lighting up his entire face. He’d lightly brush her hands, her skin would tingle. He’d laugh and her heart would soar, making her giggle. He lived for the way her face would light up, the way her eyes would come alive, they way she bit her tongue when she smiled. He didn’t complain when they spilt flour on his jumper, she didn’t complain when Daisy came in to get tea for May, apologising profusely. They were good, they were light, happy, and for the first time since getting back from that god-forsaken planet she felt okay again; she felt like she could be okay, that even though she would never be the same, some things were solid. Fitz was solid, he’d always be her best friend, they’d always bake cookies on December 16th.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does this count as fluff? probably not, hope you enjoyed though! <3


	3. Simmorse + nail polish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was really unedited and rough, so sorry for any mistakes!

“So, what colour do you want, hun?” Bobbi asked as she sat Jemma down opposite her on their bed, Bobbi’s hoodie wrapped around her small frame, at least 2 sizes too large. They’d hung soft fairy lights up around the room, their light sending a warm orange glow across the room, illuminating them.

“Um, you pick!” Jemma smiled up at her, brown eyes meeting hazel ones.

“How about this blue?” Bobbi suggested, holding up a light blue nail polish. 

“Pretty, just like you.” Bobbi said, looking up at her through her eyelashes, flirtatious smirk dancing across her face.

“Yes! Sure, that’s lovely, uh, I mean, thank you.” Jemma said quickly, blushing. 

“Awh, sweetie, you’re so cute when you get all flustered.” Bobbi said, her voice low. Jemma smiled up at her, teeth biting her lip gently. Bobbi kissed her, sweetly, slowly, before getting started on her nails. 

She held her girlfriend’s hand gently against her thigh, brushing the blue paint against her nails, talking softly to her as she worked. Jemma sat quietly, focused entirely on the feeling of Bobbi’s hand over hers, of her light breathing, of the smell of her shampoo.

“There now, look how pretty that is.” Bobbi said proudly, holding Jemma’s hand up to the light. Jemma smiled, her eyes lighting up as Bobbi grinned at her. Bobbi took her hand and kissed it softly, Jemma’s fingers neatly interlocked with hers; they were a perfect fit.

“Can I do yours?” Jemma asked, squeezing Bobbi’s hand.

“Of course, babe.” Bobbi smiled, handing her the box. Jemma grinned up at her, taking the box and searching for the perfect colour. She picked out a soft pink, and a glittering clear polish.

“Wow, we being real fancy tonight.” Bobbi said, chuckling as Jemma took her hand, placing it carefully on her own knee.

“Only the best for you, my love.” Jemma said sweetly as she kissed her cheek before settling down, carefully brushing the soft pink over Bobbi’s nails (they were considerably messier than Jemma’s were, but she had a much smaller surface area to work with than Bobbi had). She blew carefully on her nails to dry them, Bobbi’s skin tingled, her hairs standing on end, spine tingling. She closed her eyes, leaning back against the bed. Jemma giggled at the result of her actions, kissing her hand gently before moving on to the glitter. When she was done she gave Bobbi her hands back, looking at her questioningly.

Bobbi just pulled her close to her chest, laying back against the bed frame. Jemma curled into her chest, taking her hand, admiring her handiwork. Bobbi held her close, warm under the orange light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Maydaisy + blanket fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> full disclaimer, this was written on two hours sleep running on caffeine and election anxiety.

“Come on, Dais.” May said, flopping down on the floor next to the pile of blankets before her.

“Nope.” A little voice said indignantly from amidst the pile.

“Please?” May tried.

“Nope.”

“Come on, xiǎohuā. If you’re sulk in a pile of blankets you should at least make a fort.” A little head poked out from the pile, eyes narrowed.

“...I’m listening.” May let out a sigh of relief, scooping the 8 year old out of the pile and setting her down on top.

“We’re gonna need dad’s washing pegs, some string, some scotch tape and some fairy lights.” May said, ruffling her hair as she went, large brown eyes lighting up in excitement. 

“Daddy!” The child yelled as she ran out of the room, long hair flying behind her. May smiled fondly, watching as she went. She’d buried herself in the usual blanket pile after learning that her mom was leaving to go undercover again. She hated it when she went undercover. May figured, if she was going to sulk, she may as well do it in style. She did feel bad for leaving her, for missing such huge chunks of her childhood. Alas, duty calls, and she’d given her word to Fury that having Daisy on base wouldn’t interfere with her duties. She got up, going to find the materials they’d need, firm in her suspicions that Phil had definitely distracted her with something nerdy.

“I can’t reach up there.” Daisy said with a pout, a corner of a blanket held high above her head. They were draping blankets around their already tiny living room, and filling the floor between the sofa and TV with blankets and pillows. 

“Guòlái.” May said, taking the blanket from her. 

“Spasibo.” Daisy said neatly. May raised an eyebrow.

“Russian? Where’d you get that?” 

“I heard you and auntie.” 

“Ochen' khorosho.” May said, nodding her head.

“I think we’re done.” Daisy said, collapsing into the pile in the middle of the room.

“If you say so, xiǎohuā, but I think we’re missing daddy’s cap blanket.” Daisy gasped, sweeping her view across the pile before marching out of the room, returning a few seconds later, blanket in hand, disgruntled Phil sighing very heavily from the next room.

“Sorry daddy.” Daisy giggled in a sing-song tone. May just tutted at her.  
“So, does this fit your sulking needs?” May asked as Daisy sunk into the pit.

“Shì.” Daisy said with a decisive nod of her head.

“Excellent, I’ll be going then.” May said, knowing exactly what to expect.

“Maybe you’re allowed to stay.” Daisy said slowly.

“Only if we can watch She-Ra.” she said, crossing her arms in a way she saw her mother do often.

“Deal.” May said with a smirk, settling in beside Daisy, flicking on the TV as the child settled into her chest, fist wrapped around May’s shirt.


	5. Skimmorse + stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there's any world in which this can be considered fluff, but oh well :D
> 
> TW for grief

“Thought I might find you up here.” Bobbi said as she clambered onto the roof besides, Daisy, wrapping a blanket around her girlfriend. She’d tucked herself into a ball, holding herself tightly, eyes fixed up at the sky, staring in wonder as stars appeared, littering the sky, dancing together. 

“Hey.” Daisy said quietly, her mouth dry, head pounding. Bobbi handed her a mug and she took it, the warmth welcome on her cold hands. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Bobbi asked, her voice kind.

“I think I just want to watch the stars.” Daisy said numbly. Bobbi nodded, shifting closer and reaching for her hand. It was cold, she realised Daisy was shivering, despite the blanket. She wrapped an arm around her, Daisy leaned her head on her shoulder. 

“You know, I think that when people leave us they watch from up there.” Bobbi said quietly. The lump in Daisy’s throat rose.

“Like that star up there? That’s my mom.” Bobbi said, pointing up to a dull star, shining gently against the blackness of the night.

“And next to her is Jamie.” Bobbi continued, showing Daisy a slightly smaller one next to her mom’s.

“Which one do you think she would be?” Daisy asked hoarsely. Bobbi looked down, taking a breath.

“I think she’s right there.” Bobbi said, pointing to Vega, the largest star in the constellation of Lyra. 

“Lyra.” Daisy said under her breath. Bobbi nodded.

“The lyre. Zeus put it in the sky as a celebration of Orpheus’ love.” Daisy told her, tears threatening to fall.

“She’s up there. She’ll always be looking afterwards from up there, just like we'll always be looking after her.” Daisy looked at her questioningly before Bobbi gestured to Daisy’s heart.

“She’ll always be with us, right here.” She said, tears finally falling, one hand on Daisy’s heart, one on her own. Daisy took Bobbi’s hand, squeezing it as they cried, Lyra bright in the sky above them.

They stayed there together all night, holding each other, talking about Jemma, safe under the stars, holding her safely in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Morsecode + sleeping on your shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> k this is actual fluff, i promise

“Can we go home yet?” Daisy complained as they made their way to their third strat meeting of a criminally long night. 

“Just one more, tiánxīn, then we can go home.” Bobbi promised. Daisy just sighed, grumbling curses in various languages as she followed her girlfriend through the halls of HQ. Stupid Hydra and their stupid plans, interrupting her sleep schedule. The audacity of these frickin’ nazis. All she wanted to do was go back to their cosy apartment and cuddle up with her girlfriend for the night, but no, here she was at 5am, dragging her ass through S.H.I.E.L.D.. She swore, each time she had to walk down this hallway it got just a little longer.

“Just one more, Zee, I promise. We just need to sort this out and then we can go sleep, yeah?” Bobbi said, kissing her forehead before walking into the meeting. Daisy instantly flinched at the noise, the sea of voices sending nausea rushing through her. She took her seat next to Bobbi on the bench in front of the holotable, leaning on her shoulder, trying her hardest to listen closely to whatever Hand was saying, but nothing was quite sinking in. 

“Is Johnson asleep, Agent Morse?” Hartley asked, barely containing her laughter at the annoyed look Bobbi shot her.

“Yup, she is most definitely out cold.” Bobbi said quietly, not wanting to wake the girl sleeping on her shoulder. She’d moved half onto Bobbi’s lap, Bobbi holding her waist as she tried to concentrate on the meeting. 

“Poor kid. You can go home soon.” May promised, turning back to Hill who sighed, ignoring them completely, just continuing the meeting. As promised, they finished fifteen minutes later, leaving Bobbi alone in the room with Daisy sleeping peacefully, Bobbi trying to figure out how to move without waking her. The sun had risen a while ago, setting a glow over the city. Bobbi sighed, picking Daisy up, settling her on her hip and leaving.

“Bobbi.” Daisy muttered as she woke up, smelling her girlfriend’s hair.

“Hey, Dee. You wanna get down?” Daisy just shook her head, nestling herself back in Bobbi’s shoulder, breathing her in deeply as she settled back to sleep. Bobbi smiled, kissing her forehead before continuing back to the parking lot.


	7. Skimmons + cute notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is this technically on the 7th? No. But I'm posting it at 2am on the 8th so I feel like it's okay.

Jemma smiled as she opened the fridge to take out the milk for her tea, a pink post-it stuck on it saying ‘you’re so beautiful! x’ She smiled as she stuck it on her notebook, herself to put it in her diary. They’d moved in together recently, and since then they’d made it a habit to leave notes for each other in various places. They didn’t always get to see each other much during the day, Jemma leaving for the lab at 8am, Daisy not coming home from work until about 11pm each night, by which time Jemma was already thinking about bed. Daisy had started the notes first, leaving a little post-it note saying ‘I love you!’ with a drawing of a daisy on it on the mirror. Jemma had responded with ‘You’re doing amazing, I’m proud of you!’ on Daisy’s laptop. She poured her tea, wishing they kept better hours, longing for connection with her. 

The next morning, Jemma was leaving their apartment for work, slightly disappointed at the lack of a note that morning, when on the door she spotted a little tiny yellow post-it in the top corner. She reached up for it, having to stand on her tiptoes. ‘Will you marry me?’ Jemma gasped, turning around to see Daisy still in her pajamas with hair tied back in a bun, on one knee, grinning up at her, eyes teary.

Jemma just nodded, too shocked to say anything. She dropped down to the floor to kiss Daisy, happy tears meeting on their cheeks. This was good, they had forever now, after so long of fighting, so many years of tireless battle, they were together, Jemma wore Daisy's ring proudly on her finger, finally okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!


	8. Simmorse + Stealing each other's clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ik I've written a shit ton of simmorse in this, but also, I love them and nobody can stop me.

“Is that my sweater?” Bobbi asked as she walked into the kitchen, seeing Simmons making a cup of tea in what appeared to be Bobbi’s S.H.I.E.L.D. academy sweatshirt.

“Oh, Agent Morse, yes, I’m sorry you can have it back if you need it.” Jemma said nervously, putting her tea down to face Bobbi who just smiled.

“It’s fine, Simmons, you look cute in it. And I already told you, call me Bobbi.” She said warmly, moving around Jemma to the fridge.

“Right, of course, Bobbi.” Jemma replied, nodding to herself.

“Are you sure it’s okay about the sweatshirt?” Jemma asked again, but Bobbi just nodded before leaving, Jemma barely able to drag her eyes away from Bobbi’s figure. Oh no.

That night was Coulson’s film night, but it felt wrong to Jemma without being able to sit next to Fitz, so she stayed in her bunk, writing up a lab report, wishing she could be with them, knowing it was best to stay away. A soft knock came from the other side of the door.

“Come in!” Jemma said brightly, swallowing the sadness that had set over her.

“Hey, Simmons. I was just wondering why you weren’t at film night?” Bobbi said, smiling gently at Jemma. Damn she looked cute in her sweater.

“Oh, it’s nothing, don’t worry about me.” Jemma said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Bobbi entered the room, sitting next to Jemma on her bed. 

“You know, I try to make it a habit to worry when a pretty girl such as yourself seems blue.” she said lightly, secretly revelling in Jemma’s blush.

“It’s just Fitz.” Jemma told her, hoping that was enough for her to understand. Bobbi nodded.

“Well hey, if you feel like coming over there’s a free seat next to me on the couch. Wear that sweater, it suits you.” Bobbi said with a wink before leaving. Jemma heart fluttered, she closed her laptop excitedly, fussing with her hair in the mirror and smoothing out Bobbi’s jumper before following. She’d initially found it in the laundry room, thinking it was her own as S.H.I.E.L.D. 's SciTech Academy gave out very similar ones. When she’d realised it was Bobbi she’d intended to take it back, but she smelt so safe, like Jemma was being wrapped up in her arms. 

After that night that sweatshirt started to spend more time in Jemma’s bunk than Bobbi’s, as well as Bobbi herself. Jemma found that being held by Bobbi herself beat the sweatshirt any day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Simmorse + Emotional hurt/ comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> variety you say? i'm sorry, i only know simmorse

“Hey, Jay, you okay? I got Daisy’s text.” Bobbi said as she slipped into Jemma’s room quietly, taking in the scene before her. Jemma was sitting on the edge of her bed, elbows resting on her knees, eyes tightly shut, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Bobbi dropped down on one knee to look her in the eye.

“Hey, Jemma.” She said, softer this time. Jemma looked up to her, bottom lip quivering. Bobbi brushed away a tear with her thumb, cupping her cheek.

“Breathe with me, Jay, like we practiced, yeah?” Bobbi half whispered encouragingly, making a show of breathing in for 8, holding for 5, out for 7. Jemma joined in with her, taking Bobbi’s hand from her cheek and holding it, Bobbi quickly adding her other hand, so Jemma’s was sandwiched between them.

“You’re safe, Jemma, you're okay.” Bobbi murmured to her, meeting her panicked eyes with kind ones, love dancing through them. Jemma nodded, repeating the words to herself under her breath. Bobbi shrugged off her jacket, wrapping it around Jemma’s shoulders when she saw her shivering. 

“You okay, hun?” Bobbi asked. Jemma shrugged slightly.

What do you need?” 

“You.” Jemma said decisively. Bobbi held her arms out, letting Jemma collapse into them, stroking her hair gently, holding her firmly. Jemma sighed as she felt Bobbi’s breath on her neck, a constant steadiness comforting for her. She smiled into Bobbi’s shoulder, revelling in the comfort of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Pipsy + First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short n sweet

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Piper said quietly, joining Daisy quietly by the window in the cockpit. Daisy had known she was there, of course, it didn’t stop her heart from flying at the sound of her voice. Red skies flew before them, surreal swirls of emerald greens swaying through, blue burning stars smiling down at them.

“I can hardly believe it sometimes, how I have all this before me, and yet..” Daisy trailed off, finished the sentence in her head. And yet I only have eyes for you. It screamed in her mind, begging to be said, to escape from the pile of unacknowledged sentences she’d missed saying to the people she loved.

“And yet I only have eyes for you.” Piper finished for her, smiling bashfully over at her. Daisy raised her eyebrows, unable to process the information. How could she? 

“Surprise.” Piper said, her mouth setting into an adorable smile, jazz hands shaking at Daisy, who just grinned, pulling her towards her by her collar, Piper kissing her gently, inhaling as she did so. Daisy smiled into her, bringing her hand up to rest on her cheek. The universe danced behind them, but they didn’t need it. They only had eyes for each other.


	11. Skimmons + Touch Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really do be using the line between fluff and angst as a skipping rope over here.

Since living in such close proximity with Skye on the Bus, Jemma had begun to realise that she didn’t touch people. Like ever. She knew that Skye had grown up in the foster system, and that there was a high possibility that some of her families had been less than kind, but it confused her all the same. Her and Fitz were rarely not touching, or at least within arms reach of each other. Skye would sit in the corner of the sofa alone on movie nights, she’d flinch away from touch, push Ward away when he’d sit close to her, trying to play it off as playful, but Jemma suspected there was something more going on.

“I need to sew that cut up, Skye, is it okay if I touch you?” Jemma said calmly, walking over to her, equipment in hand. Skye just nodded, looking down as Simmons cleaned the cut on her knee, feeling the sting from the antiseptic and wincing slightly.

“I know, I’m sorry. It’ll be over soon.” Jemma said apologetically. Skye stayed silent as she worked, fiddling anxiously with her necklace. She held her breath as she worked, trying to ignore the battle raging in her head. One side was screaming for a hug, just for some affection, some love, to be held, the other yelling at her not to be stupid, not to trust them. 

“There now, all done.” Simmons said, resting a hand on Skye’s thigh as she smiled up at her. 

“You’ll need to come back to me tomorrow to get your bandages changed and so I can clean them again, but other than that you’re all good to go.” Jemma smiled at her. Skye thanked her quickly and left, limping out of the door. Jemma watched as she left, her skin itching to unravel her mystery. Maybe she should just ask.

The next morning Skye came limping back into the lab, propping herself up on the gurney as she had the day before. 

“Can I ask why you don’t like to be touched?” Simmons asked brightly, walking into the room. Skye’s heart skipped a beat.

“I mean, you can. Obviously you just did.” She said with a sigh.

“You don’t have to tell me, I just wondered.” Jemma said calmly as she opened her first aid bag. 

“No, it’s fine I guess. Growing up in the system was probably when it started, the nuns weren’t exactly big on cuddles. When I left to live on the streets it was lonely, but you had to be careful, my reflexes got sharper which probably explains the flinching, and the loneliness just never went away.” She told her, thinking carefully, never meeting Jemma’s eye.

“What do you mean? I’m sorry if I’m asking too many questions, I’d just like to understand.” Simmons asked as she kept working, looking briefly up to her.

“It’s fine, it distracts from the pain. I mean that I flinch away from touch, I move away from people, I’m distant, I shut myself off. But really, if I’m being brutally honest, all I want, all I’ve ever wanted, is to feel safe enough to be able to hug someone without fearing their hands are gonna crawl up my chest, to be touched casually without fear of being met with a fist to the face. ” Skye said quietly, hands fidgeting in her lap. She waited anxiously for Simmons’ response, terrified that she was going to shout, or tell Coulson. She bit her lip nervously, hyper aware of everything Simmons was doing. Jemma wrapped her knee back up carefully, standing to face her.

“I understand. Would you like a hug now?” She asked slightly awkwardly, gentle eyes meeting Skye’s anxious ones. She just shrugged, but at Jemma’s careful touch to her good knee she nodded, leaning forward to let herself be held. Jemma smiled, wrapping her arms around Skye, making sure she was okay. Skye let her arms crawl around the back of Jemma’s body, delighting in the warmth that she brung, the comfort that she felt, the sound of Jemma’s heartbeat. She sighed into her, relaxing into her arms, into the smell of her hair, relief washing through her as she felt herself finally be okay, finally able to rely on someone other than herself, finally taking the steps towards being able to trust again.


	12. Morsecode + Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ik i already did stargazing but SOMEBODY (esme) wanted actual fluff.

“Thanks, hun.” Bobbi said, smiling warmly up at her as Daisy approached, hot chocolates in her hands. They were in a clearing out in the woods behind the Playground, stars slowly appearing in the sky. Daisy sat next to her, passing her a mug and kissing her cheek. She shuffled closer to Bobbi, leaning her head on her shoulder as they gazed up at the sky. 

“It’s starting!” Daisy said, looking up in awe as a comet raced across the sky. Bobbi looked up, taking Daisy’s hand as they watched, the August night warm around them. Daisy smiled, squeezing Bobbi’s hand as she watched the brief flashes, one every minute or so, run through the sky. She looked up at the sky, part of her fearing the unknown, fearing what could be out there. Another part of her knew that she had Bobbi, that as long as they were together no unknown fears could threaten them, as long as they were together, they would be okay. 

Daisy smiled to herself, turning from the sky to meet Bobbi’s hazel eyes, kissing her gently. She didn’t need space. She had everything she needed right there. Bobbi smiled, brushing a strand of Daisy’s hair behind her ear, pulling her in for another kiss, softer this time. With her everything was soft, warm, safe. With Daisy she felt okay, she was home. She looked to the stars, thanking every single one of them that she ended up here, at this time, with this girl. There was nowhere she’d rather be, no one she’d rather watch the stars with.


	13. Simmorse + Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate the word snuggles.

“Move.” Bobbi said, prodding Jemma’s thigh with a finger. Jemma didn’t look up from her laptop, her fingers still flying fast over the keys. Bobbi frowned. 

“Move.” She said again, poking her once more. 

“Shush, Bobbi, I’m working.” Jemma said, hands still typing. She was on an armchair in the common room, legs tucked under her body, blankets wrapped around her, laptop perched on the arm. Bobbi pouted, standing over her for about 5 minutes before sighing, folding herself into the chair next to Jemma, long legs dangling over the side, head in Jemma’s lap, hands tucked by her head. Jemma sighed, closing her laptop and shifting so Bobbi could lay with her head resting on Jemma’s chest, Jemma wrapping her blankets around the both of them, an arm around Bobbi’s waist. She smiled contentedly as Bobbi curled further into her, snuggling against Jemma's warmth. Jemma flicked the TV, turning on Netflix, both of them drifting off quickly, tired from doing not very much.

May walked in the next morning, smiling softly as she saw the two women curled up together, small smiles set on both of their faces. She turned the TV off quietly, leaving them to sleep. God knew they deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short, i simply have ✨no motivation✨


	14. Fitzskimmons + snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some fluffy bus kids content.

“Fitz! It’s snowing!” Skye exclaimed as she rushed into his bunk, pulling open the door.

“Yas, you will tend to find that in Scotland in the middle of winter, what’s your point.” Fitz asked, sighing as Skye closed his laptop.

“We gotta go out! We’ll take Simmons, and we can build snowmen and throw snowballs and it will be all cute and christmassy!” She said excitedly, pulling him off his bed and wrapping his Doctor Who scarf around his neck. 

“Okay, fine, but don’t blame me when you have pneumonia and still have to get up to train with May every morning.” He said, grabbing his coat as he followed her out of his bunk.

“Fitz he needs a head.” Jemma said, rolling her eyes at the shivering boy.

“He can live without a head, Simmons, I’m bloody cold.” He complained, rubbing his hands together.

“Stop moaning, Fitzy, how often do you get to play in the snow with your favourite people in the entire world?” Skye asked, shoving him playfully. He shoved her back indignantly, making her stumble.

“Hey!” She cried, shoving him back. 

“Kids, stop, please, Mr Frosty needs a head.” Jemma called from where she was gathering more snow. 

“He’ll live.” They replied in unison, just as Skye shoved some snow down Fitz’s top.

“Ugh, you’re the ABSOLUTE worst!” He yelled, balling up a heap of snow and smashing is over her head.

“I’ll get you for that, Fitzy!” She yelled, chasing him as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He ducked behind Jemma, teeth chattering as a result of the cold.

“Come on, Skye, take pity on me.” He begged, Jemma tutting as she stood with her hands on her hips.

“Can you two please grow up? I have a snowman to build.” She said indignantly, only to be met with a face full of snow.

“Skye!” She shouted as Skye crouched behind Mr Frosty, giggling nervously as Jemma rounded the corner, her and Fitz bombarding her with armfuls of snow to the face. 

“Alright! I get it! I’m sorry! But you appear to have decapitated Mr Frosty.” She said, biting her lip to stop from laughing.

“He’ll live.” They said in unison once again, watching as a sad carrot slid down what was once his face.

“Okay, I have three hot cocoas for three sick bus kids.” Coulson said, entering the main area of the bus, steaming hot chocolates in his hands to be given out to the three kids wrapped in blankets before him.

“Thanks Coulson.” They chorused, Skye shuffling over so he could sit next to them on the couch. 

“You know you’ll still have to be up for mission tomorrow?” He teased, only to be met with groans from the three of them, their hands cold and noses snivelling.

“That’s a future Skye problem.” She said as she meant her head on Jemma’s shoulder, Jemma nodding in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Philindaisy + Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which May is actually Ming, just roll with it

She'd kill Phil if he ever told anyone, but if Melinda May loved anything, she loved dancing whilst washing dishes. She loved how just swaying your hips to a rhythm, how simply smiling, tapping a foot to a beat, twirling around could make a menial task so much more fun, even something to look forward to. They used to wash up together on the Bus, once Fitzsimmons, Skye and Ward had retired to the common area to play cards or watch TV. They'd dance together as they put the dishes away, he'd laugh at himself when he spun around to hand her a dish, she'd allow herself a laugh when she sashayed to put it away. It continued to be a tradition once they moved to the playground, through the incident with the obelisk, with two S.H.I.E.L.D.s, with Skye's parents, Jemma on Maveth, Hive.

It continued when Daisy returned, but if May could pick out her favourite dance, the highlight of all those years, of all the insane crap they'd gone through, it had to be the time Daisy joined them. It was only a couple of days after Jemma had found her, she'd avoided them all so far.

"Wow, real cool, May." Phil chuckled as she used two plates to imitate a one woman kickline.

"So, this is what mom and dad are like behind closed doors." Daisy said from the door, seeming to have appeared out of nowhere. They froze where they were, music still playing, comically shocked looks appearing on their faces. Daisy raised an eyebrow.

"I never knew you guys were so cool. Or that May was capable of _giggling_." Daisy said the last word with mock disgust, narrowing her eyes as Phil started boogying his way over to her, arms doing a solo Mexican wave as he approached her, taking her hands in his and swinging them in time to the music. She started to protest, pulling her hands away, but when May started disco dancing by the sink she couldn't help but laugh. She let him spin her in a circle, let herself feel light, let rare glimmers of happiness wash over her. She let May flick bubbles at her, let herself squeal with glee as her and May did the Macarena, as they passed dishes down their little line to the beat. Phil watched her smile, how tentative it was, how unfamiliar it seemed, and his heart twisted a little. He had to remind himself that she was getting better, that even this, dancing in the kitchen with him and May, such a little thing showed worlds of improvement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? updating this fic and actually using the prompts?


	16. BobbiMay + Waking up together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I'm obsessed with Bobbi and May and it SHOWS

Sun crept through the crack in the blinds, an orange light highlighting her hair, making her glow. May's eyes fluttered open to see Bobbi sleeping next to her, a small smile resting on her lips. May watched her for a while, her eyes tracing over her face, her lips, her eyes, in awe every scar, every freckle, every perfect inch. She smiled to herself, brushing a blonde lock behind her ear, kissing her forehead gently.

"You being a creepy lady? Watching me sleep?" Bobbi quietly, cracking an eye open to look at her.

"Well, can you blame me?" May smiled, "You're pretty stunning all the time, but when the sun hits you like that..." May said, interrupting her own sentence with a brief kiss. 

"You're hardly an ugly duckling yourself, look at you." Bobbi sighed, eyes running down to where her body was covered by the duvet, lingering on her collar bone.

"Well aren't you sweet." She smirked, running a finger across her arm, sending goosebumps across it. Bobbi shivered, skin tingling at her touch.

"I do try." She smiled, eyes meeting May's, light dancing behind them, a smile waiting to happen. 

"God, you're beautiful." Bobbi murmured, cupping her cheek. May's eyes lit up, and she took Bobbi's hand delicately, kissing it lightly.

"Thank you, měilì." She said into her hand, her lips soft. 

"I love this." Bobbi said quietly, closing her eyes and leaning back into her pillow, linking her pinky finger with May's.

"What do you love?" She asked, resting her head on Bobbi's chest, still covered by their duvet.

"This, mornings like this, with you." she told her, tracing invisible lines over her back.

"I love this too, I love you." May said contentedly, kissing her sternum.

"Love you too, Mel." She said, sighing happily. May nodded, settling herself into her, her head rising and lowering in time with her heartbeat, sun rising slowly outside their window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	17. Philindaisy + Snuggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K so idk if this is technically fluff, but yanno.
> 
> Also, to the person who asked for this, I'm sorry, I swear I tried

“What’re you doing, Melinda?” He mumbled, reaching for her in the empty space she left.

“Daisy’s quaking, can’t you feel it?” She said quietly, getting up to go make sure she was okay.

“Mkay.” He just said, rolling over to face the wall, light beaming into their room as she opened the door, small quakes rocking the base. Her room was just down the corridor, the shaking getting worse as she approached, hearing soft cries from behind her door as she approached, opening it quietly. Daisy was asleep, thrashing in her bed, sheets tangled around her legs, quakes rocking the entire room. 

May rushed over, kneeling next to her bed and stroking her forehead gently, murmuring soft comfort. The door opened behind her and Phil ambled in, rocking an outfit of his pajama pants and tee-shirt, crouching next to her as they watched Daisy anxiously, May trying to wake her with soft words, Phil brushing hair behind her ear. She whimpered in her sleep, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Daisy! Hey, Dais, wake up, you’re okay.” Phil tried, half yelling, still unheard. 

“Come on, Daisy, we’re here, we got you.” May tried, hand cupping her cheek and wiping tears away. Daisy’s eyes began to open, a panicked look taking them over, anxious breaths racking her chest and she clawed for oxygen. May helped her sit up, rubbing her back whilst Phil handed her a box of tissues before she all but collapsed into his arms, quakes slowly subsiding as she sunk into him, tears staining his shirt. May shot him a worried look, but he just shook his head slightly, continuing his comforting, utterly nonsensical words, a fluent line that he recited to her as she cried. 

It stopped after a while, after she’d cried herself hoarse, extracting herself from his arms to reach for May, inviting them both up onto the bed. They complied, Daisy in the middle, head resting peacefully on May’s chest, Coulson holding her hand.

“You wanna talk about it?” May asked softly, Daisy just shook her head, wrapping a leg around her like a little koala and snuggling closer into her chest. 

“You know we’re here if you want to?” She heard Phil say from behind her, his voice low. She nodded, giving his hand a squeeze.

“You’re safe now, Dais. No one’s gonna hurt you.” May promised, kissing her forehead gently, brushing a strand of hair off her face.

“Thank you.” She muttered, her voice hoarse and shaky from her tears.

“We got you.” Phil reiterated, slinging an arm around her stomach, leaning his head on her shoulder. Daisy nodded, smiling briefly,

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
